You're Going To Die
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: "Sakura, what's in the water bottle" After she listed off what was in it, one thought came to his mind. "You're going to die, yeah" Uni-Au rated T for language. *Complete*


**My writing bug is back at it again haha.**

 **So I uploaded another one-shot earlier and I actually had a guest try to offend me in a review. How hilarious is that? Seriously people, if you don't enjoy someone's writing or fanfiction, there's no need to be rude. It's not funny, in most cases you make yourself look like an ass. I thought their attempts at offending me were quite hilarious. Moving on, I hope you enjoy.!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters. Just the plot to this story.**

 **Please leave a review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed.**

 **S Lyubov,yu,**

 **Casper.**

* * *

Sakura groaned, it was too damn early for this. Exams were next week and she was no where near ready for them. She grudgingly dragged her half asleep, not so happy ass, out of her dorm and towards her first class. At this point she really didn't give two shits if she was still wearing her pajamas, a too big black t-shirt and a pair of red and black stripped fleece pants. She would have forgone shoes, but her professor probably would have chewed her a new ass and it was just too damn early for such loud voices. So her going in her plain black slippers would just have to do. If her professor didn't like it, well, then he could walk himself back to her dorm, figure out how the hell to unlock her locked door, and grab her some damn shoes. She was closer to her classroom than she was her dorm by now anyways.

Sakura slid into her usual spot in the way back off the classroom. She slid her legs up onto the bench she was sitting on and stretched out, she would forever be grateful that they didn't have to sit in chairs and there was enough room for her to pretty much sprawl her body out in the back. That was, until her best friend and partner in crime showed up. If he showed up. He was probably dying from lack of sleep and stress just like she was. She stealthily fished her phone out of the pocket of her pants and checked the time. He had five minutes before class started and she'd be damned if he didn't come and suffer with her.

Just before the bell rang to signal the start of class, she saw a familiar head of blond hair walk into the classroom and let out a sigh of relief. Deidara had made it in time, she wasn't going to have to suffer alone. He looked just as ragged as she did. His normally perfectly kept blond hair was down and mused, instead of half of it being pulled up in a top knot and neat to the point of being the object of every woman's jealousy. He sluggishly made his way towards the back and flopped down next to the pink haired woman. He set his bag down by his feet and laid his head down on the table, grumbling about being tired.

"You're not the only one struggling to stay awake, you know", Sakura grumbled, poking Deidara's side with a finger. He wiggled under her touch but didn't bat her hand away. It seemed like too much work this early in the morning.

"You don't have Kisame as a damn neighbor, yeah. I thought we were going through some kind of earthquake, but in the end it was just his big blue ass snoring. I didn't sleep at all, yeah.", the blond complained weakly.

"Should I even question why you know that Kisame's ass is both blue and big?", Sakura smirked. Her smirk widened when she saw a single blue eye peek out from underneath Deidara's arms to glare at her.

"You know what I mean, yeah", he pouted.

"True, I do, but I can't help teasing you. You make it almost too easy.", she giggled, poking his side again. She didn't know why, but making him wiggle was probably the most hilarious thing she had ever seen. Or maybe she was just bored and seriously sleep deprived. She wasn't sure which it was so she decided that it was probably both. It was too early for soul searching and thinking.

"You're cruel, yeah.", the blond grumbled into his arms.

"I know, but you love me anyways.", she teased.

"Sometimes...", he chuckled.

Late as always, their teacher came in about five minutes after the bell had rang. Nobody even seemed to notice that he was late anymore. Their teacher began their lesson the minute he walked in the door, not even noticing that half of his students were either sleeping or half way to the point of being in sleep deprived comas.

"Say Sakura, yeah.", Deidara asked, moving one of his arms to poke her side.

"What is it?", she whispered, not even looking up from the notes she was writing.

"Can I borrow your notes after class, yeah?", he asked pleadingly, his one visible eye shown with desperation.

"Fine, I knew you weren't going to take notes anyways so I'll just give you a copy of mine.", she sighed before shifting her legs slightly.

Deidara let out a silent cheer before removing his head from his arms and scooted his body a little bit away from Sakura's.

"What are you doing?", she asked without looking up once again.

"Gonna use your lap as a pillow and catch up on some sleep. Like I said, I didn't sleep at all last night, yeah.", he explained before flopping his head into her lap. She let out a small huff of amusement but made no move to remove him from her lap. He's been doing this to her for years, she hardly ever noticed anymore. She pointed towards his bag before he got too comfortable and gestured for him to hand it to her. He reached out a long arm and dragged it closer to her before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

She looked down at him and sighed, he really did look tired. She ran one hand through his unruly blond hair while she continued taking note. She felt him move slightly to nuzzle his nose into her stomach but didn't wake up. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

After about fifteen minutes, she knew that the blond wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. She reached for his bag and pulled out what she needed and set it back down. She poured the contents of what she had grabbed into the water bottle that had been sitting in his bag. After mixing everything together, she gave the bottle a small shake before taking a large gulp of her concoction. If he wasn't going to keep her awake, this would.

* * *

Sakura woke her blond friend up about five minutes before the bell signaling the classes end rang. She shook his shoulder slightly, telling him it was time to get up. He grumbled at her tiredly but started to remove himself from her lap. He pushed his hair from his eyes and peered down at the water bottle he knew she had stolen from his bag.

"Sakura, yeah..", he started, his eyes shifting from his water bottle to his book bag.

"Hmm?"

"What's in the water bottle, yeah?"

"Every energy drink you had stashed inside your bag so that would be...three Monsters, a Redbull, two cans of Nos, a Full Throttle, and like four five hour energy shots.", she listed off.

"You're going to die, yeah.", he sighed.

"If this doesn't kill me, exams will.", she pointed out.

"Good point, give me some of that, yeah."

* * *

 **I now dub this day random one-shot day haha.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
